


Taking Your Friend's Advice

by strauberry23



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ballet AU, F/M, ladrien, nino is the ultimate wingman, these two are dorks i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strauberry23/pseuds/strauberry23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you like video games?” she asked with an amused smile, slower this time. </p><p>“Uh, yes! Yes, yes I do,” he managed to stutter out. Suddenly he shook his head a little, clearing his throat. “Wait, aren’t I supposed to, um, ask you that?”</p><p>The girl shrugged, the smile on her face growing. He didn’t think that he’d ever seen something so beautiful. </p><p>“I took your friend’s advice, since it didn’t look like you were going to.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Your Friend's Advice

“Ok dude, I love you, but you’re being really creepy.”

Adrien jolted, backing away from the window to the dance studio. His face flushed and he scratched the back of his head, ruffling his hair in the process. 

“What do you mean?” he asked innocently.

Nino raised an eyebrow, not amused in the slightest. “You’ve been staring at that girl for _weeks,_ man. You gotta do something.”

Adrien bit his lip, looking back into the studio. Inside there was a figure dancing while facing the mirror, her back to him. She had taken her pointe shoes off a while ago, instead opting to dance in her socks. She twirled around on the ball of her foot, bringing her arms in for a moment to spin faster, stopping herself as she stuck one leg out behind her with her arms raised over her head, back arched perfectly. 

He turned back to Nino. “I don’t know what you want me to do. I don’t even know her name.”

“Then find out,” his friend shot back, arms folded. “You’re gonna wait here until she’s done, then you’re gonna talk to her.”

“But I thought we were hanging out tonight?” Adrien said, a little disappointed. He was so busy with college, his job, and dancing that he rarely had the time to spend time with Nino despite being roommates with him. He treasured their time greatly.

Nino shook his head. “Nope, I’m not gonna listen to you go on and on about this Ladybug chick all night. Our plans are canceled. And I’m gonna be the best roommate ever and go out for a drink so you can have the apartment.”

Adrien tilted his head in confusion. “Why would I need the apartment?”

Nino gave him a look like ‘dude, seriously?’

The blond’s face went red and he sputtered. “I don’t even _know_ her, Nino! Why would I-how- ugh!” He ran his fingers through his hair, needing to get his nervous energy out. It’s not like he hadn’t thought about it, it was just embarrassing for his friend to imply that they would do… that. He cursed his pale skin for showing his blush so clearly. 

Nino shrugged, beginning to walk toward the main door of the dance studio, bag slung over his shoulder. “Get laid, go out, talk, hell I don’t care what you do, just don’t do anything on my bed. That’s my sacred space.”

“Nino!” Adrien called after him, both in shock and desperation. The thought may have been there but he didn’t think he was ready to talk to her, let alone do anything else. 

“Ask her if she likes video games!” Nino called over his shoulder with a wave, pushing the door open into the warm summer air. 

Adrien slumped, gripping the strap of his bag in frustration.

“Do you like video games?”

He whirled around, wide eyes immediately landing on a girl with a ladybug-themed crop top and black leggings. Her hair was pulled back into two low pigtails with red ribbons, the hair from her bangs sticking to her forehead with sweat. She was gorgeous. 

He tried to swallow, only to find his mouth suddenly dry. “Um, hi?” 

His voice sound like it was going through puberty again. He winced. 

The young woman shifted her weight to her other red sneaker, readjusting her bag that he was assuming held her ballet shoes. 

“Do you like video games?” she asked with an amused smile, slower this time. 

“Uh, yes! Yes, yes I do,” he managed to stutter out. Suddenly he shook his head a little, clearing his throat. “Wait, aren’t I supposed to, um, ask you that?”

The girl shrugged, the smile on her face growing. He didn’t think that he’d ever seen something so beautiful. 

“I took your friend’s advice, since it didn’t look like you were going to.”

Adrien blanched, his wistful expression turning indignant. “Yes I was! I was totally, um, going to do that?” he ended weakly, noticing the girl’s raised eyebrow. He cleared his throat again.

She stared at him for a moment before her smile turned a little dangerous. His eyes widened. He was definitely not turned on by that. Nope.

“I’ve seen you watching me for the past couple of couple of weeks,” her voice said in a low tone, stepping a little closer to him. “Honestly, I was surprised that it took you this long to talk to me.”

Adrien laughed weakly. “Well you know, I didn’t want to ruin the magic of your dancing.”

Her smile softened a fraction and she leaned back a little, causing him to be a little disappointed. He liked it when she was close to him. 

“You think my dancing is magical?” she asked in wonder.

“Yes, of course!” he replied, his voice growing stronger in his excitement. “You’re movements are so smooth, like your body is flowing. And your arches are perfect for pointe. You look so serene when you dance, it’s like you go into your own world. It’s really beautiful,” he said with a blush. 

She was silent for a moment, staring at him in deep thought.“Do you have Mecha Strike 3?” she eventually asked plainly.

“Um,” he said in surprise. He was not expected her to say that at all. “Yes?”

Her smirk came back. “Is that a question?”

“No, wait yes, I mean-” he paused and sighed, gathering his thoughts. _“Yes_ I have Mecha Strike 3, no that is not a question.”

The lady laughed, causing his breath to catch in his throat. It sounded like music. 

She really was magical.

“Well then,” she said with a beautiful smile, “let’s go.” 

She was all the way over to the door before Adrien could shake himself out of his daze.

“Wait, I don’t even know your name!” he called after her, jogging over to the door. He didn’t want to waste a moment of her precious time. 

She waited and held the door open for him, and he took notice of the dangerous expression back on her face. “You’ll get my name if you can defeat me. I am pretty good.”

Adrien grinned, heading in the direction of his apartment with this miraculous girl walking next to him. 

“Well as it turns out, I’m pretty good too.”

She laughed again, turning to him with a wink. He almost swooned.

“We’ll see about that. And if you’re lucky, you can see what other things I’m good at.”

That statement made him stop in his tracks. No way he heard her correctly.

She had walked a few steps ahead of him before she noticed that he stopped. She turned around to face him, nodding her head in the direction they were going. “C’mon, I may be good at a lot of things but mind reading isn’t one of them.”

Adrien shook himself out of his daze with a smile, walking quickly to catch up with her. He placed a hand on the small of her back to lead her, reveling in the feel of her bare skin under his palm.

She turned to look up at him, a happy smile on her lips and a glint in her eye. He smiled back, rubbing his thumb over her skin. 

He had never been so happy to have Nino as a friend in his life.


End file.
